


Your name (&my number)

by Colorful_World



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World





	

**Title :** Your name ( &my number)  
**Prompt-# :** 225  
**For :** Anonymous  
**Pairing :** Onew/Taemin  
**Author :** Anonymous  
**Word count :** ~2000  
**Rating :** R  
**Warnings :** phone sex, language  
**Summary :** Taemin has a client he really likes and maybe ignoring Jongin's advices is exactly what he needs to do.  
  


  
❖❖❖

  
  
  
Taemin can’t remember the last time he actually wore a smile when going to work. He really can’t. The blonde male is usually more than bored by the tedious job he had chosen.  
Of course it had been fun before – otherwise he wouldn’t have taken up his best friend on the job offer.  
But by now?  
It is only tiring, boring and an absolute nuisance.  
But everything changed around two weeks ago. It had been like any other day, or so Taemin had thought.  
Until the early evening when he received a call from a new client.  
He remembered letting out a sigh when the phone rang in the room he stayed in during work. He remembers toying with the thought of just not picking up even if his boss would have thrown a fit at that.  
They are making good money with this after all. The blonde wouldn’t be able to afford his kind of expensive lifestyle if not for his current job.  
So he had learned to deal with it and do his best for his sake. And for his clients.  
Yet that evening two weeks ago... everything changed. Taemin is now more than glad that he had actually picked up the phone back then.  
  
He is working for a sex hotline agency.  
And yeah it is exactly what you might imagine when you think of an agency like that. The blonde has his own room where he can stay during his work hours, with a spacious couch and even a small TV which he can use as long as no one was calling him.  
He accepts the calls of lonely men who are looking for some fun in their life. Not all of them are lonely though, the blonde has to admit.  
Some are simply looking for an adventure or for something that will get them excited again. Taemin talks like he wants it.  
He whispers all the sweet nothings that make you go wild with need and _want_ . He will let you voice out your inner desires and indulge in them.  
It is only over the phone anyway and Taemin’s job isn’t to judge the people who call him, but to make them happy.  
To talk them through their climax – however they reach it. The blonde doesn’t mind it. Not anymore anyway. He has been doing this job for two years now and he has come across many kinky and creepy guys during them.  
There is basically nothing that can shock him anymore.  
  
Still.  
Two weeks ago Taemin has been shocked indeed.  
  
He opens the door that leads the way to the staircase where the agency is located on the top floors. There are two reasons to why the blonde was so happy today.  
It was Friday. Which isn’t something to celebrate in their business as they are working on the weekends. In fact, they made a lot of money then as most lonely men felt inclined to call their hotline on these days  
Which is fine with them. They are always there to _help out_ and get paid for their job. Sometimes Taemin wonders why these men don’t actually go to a brothel to get some, but it isn’t his business to meddle with anyway.  
As long as he is making money? He is happy.  
Friday means that his best friend who recruited him before was there in the agency with him and it means…  
_He_ will call today.  
  
Taemin takes two steps at a time and all but flies into the agency, opening the door with a big smile and announcing his presence with a loud “Hello everybody!”  
His best friend catches on immediately. But it isn’t like Jongin – or Kai, his nickname during his working hours – hasn’t known since two weeks ago.  
Something is going on with his best friend and Taemin knows that Jongin is still not very fond of the idea.  
Not that the blonde would listen.  
  
“Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?” comes Jongin’s voice and Taemin looks up to see his friend leaning against the door frame of the younger’s assigned room.  
He can only roll his eyes.  
“I’m fine Nini. Calm down. I’m just having a good day?”  
“On a Friday?” the younger’s eyebrows shoot up and Taemin crosses his arms over his chest  
“Yes? Can’t I be in a good mood for once? I’m actually looking forward to working and not dreading every creep that will want to fuck my _tiny boy cunt_ ” Taemin counters, a smug smirk blooming on his lips while his eyes wander over Jongin’s body before he looks him dead into the eyes. He knows exactly that this would hit a sore spot with the younger – and he enjoys every second of it.  
How his best friend grimaces in disgust.  
“Gross. How can you even stand the terrible dirty talk?”  
  
The blonde can only shrug his shoulders at that. He has been thinking about the same thing as well until one day he found out that he just doesn’t care anymore.  
They don’t even know him. They don’t know anything about him. And it’s not directly him whom they reduce to nothing but a sexual fantasy, but the person they are imagining. The person who is there with them in their imagination and who actually brings them to the edge, makes them topple over and fall.  
It’s not him.  
And since he had realised that, everything has become a little easier to bear. Of course the amount of money he receives at the end of every month was a huge relief as well.  
Taemin could never say no to money.  
“It’s fine. It’s not like you’re not coping, are you?”  
Jongin lets out a sigh.  
“I guess. Get into your room, I tell the boss you are here. You’re 14 today.”  
The blonde nods, grateful to have such a wonderful best friend.  
“And Taem,” Jongin gets his attention for another moment. Taemin halts in his steps and turns back, facing the tanned male  
“Be careful. I know he will call today and that you like him, but… be careful. Okay?”  
“I promise.” The elder agrees before he turns again and makes his way to Room 14 now. He doesn’t need to be careful though.  
His best friend just worries because he doesn’t know Jinki.  
But Taemin does.  
Taemin knows him like no one else knows Lee Jinki.

  
❧ღ☙

  
  
  
“Jinki” Taemin all but moans out as his hand tightens around his raging erection.  
He is seated on the couch of Room 14, leaning against the backrest, the headset that connects him to his clients on his head and his lips open in silent gasps. He has never done this before – not like this. It has always been business for him. Taemin has faked more orgasms in his life than anyone he knows – has faked cumming, noises of pleasure and whimpers.  
But here he is, his other hand teasing his exposed nipple as he’s jerking off to the voice of his client.  
Of Jinki.  
“Jinki more,” he pleads and his eyes are glassy.  
He wishes for the other to be here and take him for real, bend him in every way and make him cum. Yet, there were only connected via the telephone.  
And despite that… the orgasms he gets while talking with Jinki are better than anything he has ever experienced.  
“Minnie”, he hears the other’s deep voice as he tries so hard not to let out more moans. The blonde finds himself craving them anyway. He wants to hear them.  
Directly whispered into his ear.  
“Taemin” he suddenly rasps out when Jinki whispers words of praise.  
Of how good he feels.  
Of how badly he wants to fuck him. Yet, the other never uses degrading terms. He doesn’t call him a cock slut or anything. He makes Taemin feel wanted for real.  
Which is yet another reason why the blonde finds himself falling deeper and deeper for the stranger. For Lee Jinki, whom he has never seen in real life.  
But he doesn’t mind.  
Taemin isn’t one to judge someone by his exterior.  
  
“Taemin, you’re so warm. So good. A-are you feeling good?”  
The stutter in the elder’s voice is the most endearing thing and Taemin finds himself nodding before he finally lets out a gurgling sound  
“Yes. Yes. Jinki, please.”  
His hand grips his base, his thumb teasing the foreskin of his cock, before he continues to jerk himself of in fast movements chasing his climax.  
“I’m close too, Taeminah. So close. C-can I come inside?”  
It is all for the sake of keeping up the fantasy. Questions like that are not rare at all.  
“Yes, yes! Come inside me. I’m-“  
And then the headset slips off his head as his body shakes, the orgasm ripping through him like a torrent, tearing down any walls that might have been there.  
Taemin is left panting, wheezing – his chest and tummy stained with ribbons of white.  
  
He tries to catch his breath, completely forgetting about Jinki on the other end of the line for a moment. He was swimming – his mind was a fuzzy mess of aftermath.  
“J-jinki.” He picks up the headset again and presses it to his ear.  
He can hear the other male panting just as loudly.  
“I’m sorry about that. You slipped.” The blonde chuckles and it’s met with amusement on the other side was well.  
“It’s okay.” The other hums, sounding satisfied.  
“Did you cum?” Taemin asks, without any form of reluctance. Without any form of shame. He has to ask this – it was his job to make his clients cum even if Jinki was kind of special.  
  
“Yeah.”  
Taemin finds himself grinning.  
“I made you feel good?” he snickers now, his confidence back in check after the climax had died down again.  
He loves to tease this male. Jinki is actually a shy one. The man had told him of his inner struggles before he had finally decided to just try it out.  
And since then…  
Jinki always asks for him when calling. They even decided on a schedule together, days where Taemin was always in the agency.  
Jongin hasn’t been fond of that idea at all. Of this special treatment… but Taemin was too happy to care.  
He knows Jinki.  
This man… he is a good guy. He knows that.  
“Y-yeah. Y-you always do. You know that.” The blonde hums happily into the speaker  
“I know.”  
“Taemin… that’s your name, right? Outside of this business….” Jinki asks and the younger realises for the first time that he had given the other his real name in the heat of the moment.  
He hadn’t wanted to be _Minnie_ in this moment of pleasure – he wanted to be Taemin.  
“Yeah… I figured that if you’ve been foolish enough to give me your real name and surname at first call I could at least repay you with my real name”  
For a moment, no one says anything.  
The blonde imagines how Jinki would blush at this and finds himself falling just a little more.  
Maybe this is indeed dangerous.  
Maybe he should heed Jongin’s words.  
  
“Hey Jinki?”  
Instead, he decides to throw caution into the wind.  
“Do you have a pen and a piece of paper at hand?” rustling is heard from the other line before he hears the other’s breath through the speaker again.  
“Yeah?”  
“Okay. Listen. 010 – 1234 XXXX. You got that?”  
He listens to some noises on the other line as the elder is apparently noting down the number.  
Good.  
Jongin may never know of this or Taemin will be missing his precious dick. Or his head.  
His dick would be worse though, as he really wants to have sex with Jinki.  
Real sex.  
And maybe more.  
“Yeah. But… Min-“ the other stops himself, clearing his throat  
“Taemin. What is this supposed to be?”  
The blonde smirks.  
“Why don’t you find out, baby?” he whispers into the speaker and presses the _end call_ button.  
Taemin wonders for a second if this was the right thing to do – but as soon as he hears his personal phone ring, with an unknown number showing on his screen, he knows that it was the right thing to do.  
His heart skips a beat.  
His lips bloom beautifully.  
  
“Yes?”  
“Is this Taemin’s phone?”  
Jongin will throw a fit, but the blonde figures that his own happiness was more important.  
“I think you’ve got the right number, Mister Lee~”


End file.
